


A Single Ceremony Snapshot

by frogy



Series: Scenes from a Mating [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mating, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only photo Stiles has of their mating ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Ceremony Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> The first of what will hopefully be many scenes from Derek and Stiles's mating ceremony. Because I really want mating to be a werewolf wedding. Totally un-beta'd. The photo is not mine, found on tumblr.

This is the only photo Stiles has of their mating ceremony. Photos aren't not allowed. Stiles knows, he asked. There's no photographer, obviously. The mating is pack-only, plus there's the whole werewolves are a secret thing. But even if they could have had one, most of the guests eyes would do JJ Abrams proud with their lens-flare eyes.

It's from the middle of the ceremony. After the processional and the passed drink, but before the moonberry ash blessing, before the bonding, (which involves sharing blood; a pocket knife in one of Stiles pocket for him, claws on Derek's hands for his. Stiles would rather let Derek cut him too (that's one of many reasons they make such good mates. Stiles is the brain. Derek handles the blood and guts), but there was something about 'blood freely given,' so Stiles will suck it up this time.), and before they run together. Stiles wanted to exchange rings, a human tradition blended into the werewolf ceremony. There's no ring bearer (no children in the pack at all) and no wedding officiant. 

Instead, Scott's stepping out of the circle, Melissa McCall and Issac scooting over to close the hole he leaves, while he jokes "you don't usually hear me talking at things like this. Usually Stiles is the one running his mouth and Derek is the one running the show," and there's a quiet chuckle running through the circle. "So, it's almost like this was meant to be," more laughter. "Stiles asked me to intro the human part of this ceremony. I've known Stiles since we were little kids and he is brave and smart and has the biggest heart. Stiles is always looking out for everyone else. And with Derek, Stiles has found someone who will take care of him."

"So, I'll shut up now, and let them get to the exchange of rings. Derek," Scott concedes the floor.

Derek takes the ring out of his pocket, holds Stiles hand in his hand, and Stiles eyes in his as he speaks just to him, "I never thought I'd have a family again. I never thought I'd have a life again. But now I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're extraordinary. I love you." Derek slides the ring on Stiles finger.

Stiles is reluctant to let go of Derek's hand, getting the ring for Derek out of his pocket (not the same pocket as the knife). It's his turn to hold on to Derek's hand with his shaking one, and he knows the wolves in the circle can hear his heart pounding. "It's all you. You make my life extraordinary. You saw so much more in me than I even saw in myself. I love you so, so much." 

Stiles barely has the ring on Derek's finger before he's throwing his arms around him, pulling Derek close, hiding his face in Derek's neck, eyes squeezed close. He didn't think he'd be this worked up by the ceremony. Derek has been his forever for years. It shouldn't feel new. But this close he can feel a mirrored tremor in Derek. Derek's right there with him, hand coming up to hold the back of Stiles head, his own dipping down so his lips graze Stiles' neck, the familiar scratch of Derek's scruff reassuring. So Stiles goes easy when Derek's hand pulls him into a kiss.

"Um, I guess you can now kiss your husband, husbands," Scott says stuttering, stepping back to his place in the circle.

There was a time when Stile didn't think he'd ever see Derek smile. And no matter how many times he sees it, it never becomes less precious. But Stiles can already say the smile he feels against his lips in this moment, before Derek pulls back, before Stiles says "let's get on with this mating," will always be his favorite.


End file.
